When caring for a child or other user (such as a patient or other care recipient), it is frequently necessary to change a diaper, bandage, clothing, feeding tube, colostomy bag, etc. Changing pads are useful to keep soil, soiled garments, and diapers off a surface but all so to protect the person from any contaminants that may be found on the surface on which the person would be placed. Frequently, a changing surface, table, etc. is available which is intended for the changing of a diaper, bandage, colostomy bag, etc. Some examples may include a public restroom changing table, a home changing table, a table in a hospital, nursing home, etc. Nevertheless, these surfaces may not be ideal. In the example of a public restroom changing table, the surface of the changing table may be unsanitary due to lack of cleaning, frequency of public use, or other factors such as a broken restraint system. In the case of the home changing table, it may be desirable to prevent soiling of the changing table pad or the table itself. In either example, it may be beneficial to place a changing mat on the changing surface to protect the person and/or the surface during the process of using the surface. However, conventional changing mats do not secure the person to the changing surface as they block or render useless the restraint system built into the changing surface. Additionally, conventional changing mats may allow the person to roll from the changing surface. These and other aspects of conventional changing mats do not provide a satisfactory solution for changing a diaper, bandage, feeding tube, etc. of a person.